Steamy shower
by Rubbertoebehe
Summary: This is one way in which I see Puck and Finn coming out to each other for the first time...and things get a little steamy between the two.  Definitely slash.


Puck took his time getting cleaned up after football practice that day; he knew that Finn, as their team's captain, would have to stay on the field for a few minutes longer than everyone else. That meant he would eventually be the last to leave, and all alone.

By the time Finn came in from the field, nearly all the guys were through with their showers and moving out the door to go home. Puck was still lingering in the locker room when Finn began to shower, humming as he ran the soap over his body. He didn't give much thought as to who was near, assuming by this time that everyone had already left, so Finn began to quietly sing Journey, "Open Arms" to himself. Puck slightly chucked to himself; Mr. Shue had surely infected Finn with his Journey obsession, but he thought it was cute, watching Finn sway to the soft, touching ballad while he rubbed and cleaned himself of dirt and sweat. He stood back near the lockers watching him from afar, dressed in a fresh white t-shirt and jeans. They were crisp.

Puck couldn't help but move into sight now and make himself known; he moved into a relatively dry shower stall two places over from Finn's occupied one and leaned on the wall of it.

"It's pretty hot when you sing Journey like that, man," Puck said casually, startling Finn in doing so.

"Ah dude I didn't think anyone was here!" said Finn, relaxing slightly when he saw it was only his man Puck. His period of ease quickly became anxiety when he saw the lust in Puck's eyes. "So what's up, man?"

"I don't know, just thinking and all," Puck said with a lax shrug. "So what's up with you and Rachel, what's up with your dating scene?"

Finn glanced away, washing his biceps and chest for the third time since Puck had elicited his presence. "Well we're in a bad place, again," he said, emphasizing his last words. "I mean sometimes I just don't want to bother with girls and…." Finn never finished his thought though. He only glanced sideways at Puck's concerned yet diligent gaze and began to wash his hair.

"Well you gotta make things hard, dude! You go around looking for that one girl that's special. Life's too short to be wasting all that time looking for one girl that can't even do everything for you. I just hit any chick that walks by and don't bat an eyela—"

"Dude, really?" Finn said flatly, cutting off Puck. His abrupt voice made the shower stalls suddenly quite, only the water splashing against the tile was heard; there was an odd, stagnant silence that filled the room. Finn began again. "You're gonna play over-compensating womanizer with me, when we both know the truth?"

He didn't yell, he didn't lash out, he didn't deny him, and he didn't make any snide remark. He continued to look at Finn, calm and passive, albeit overtly shaken by the confrontation. "So you think you know something?"

"Dude I know I know something," Finn said more calmly now, different from how he retorted earlier. "Dude, we're teammates, on the field and in the Glee room! I would go as far as to say we're friends…again," he said with a smirk. Puck too grinned, looking away as Finn spoke. "We've had it rough together, but I think I know you well by now…and I know that you're gay, man."

The silence wasn't as painful now, but it was still thick in the room. Puck looked up and watched as the water pounded Finn's body, dazzling off his soft yet toned body. Finn saw a lustful glint in his eyes and knew what he was thinking, and didn't shield himself. Finn waited, leaving the shampoo in his hair, looking for any kind of response in Puck.

"It's not a big deal, man," he said nervous now, running his hand over his Mohawk, trying to play off his strange glances.

"It isn't—"

"Looking at Kurt's struggle I just don't want to deal with that," Puck said as he moved out of the stall and began to pace the tile of the shower room. "Girls don't gross me out and stuff, but it's sort of what I gotta do to feel like I fit in…and keep stuff down." His last words were muddled and timid against the sound of the running water.

"Wait what?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Dude can you just wash out that damn shampoo, it looks goofy and it's not good for the scalp." Puck didn't think of what he said much, still concentrating on his pacing. Finn however looked away, amused by this different Puck. He turned to quickly massage the foam out of his hair, still smiling at Puck's comment. It was cute.

When Finn rubbed the remaining water from his face he looked over to see Puck leaning his back against the far wall of the shower stall next to his own. He endeavored not to appear physically surprised by Puck's subtle movement closer to him, and felt as though he succeed because Puck continued on this train of thought, haphazard though it was.

"None of those girls mean anything, but they don't seem to mind that, so I don't see the giant problem. I mean as long as no one is getting hurt."

"But you have hurt people, in the past," Finn said delicately. He didn't further remind Puck of his baby daddy drama from last year, knowing that Puck had merely mentally slipped up, forgetting for an instant what repercussions his promiscuous ways had caused for the entire Glee squad.

Puck clearly went ten rounds with his own conscious before speaking. "I never wanted to hurt anybody…I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He hung his head again when Finn spoke up.

"You've been forgiven," Finn said, shutting off the shower, "and at the risk of sounding…odd, I think we're all better because of it."

Puck looked up at Finn with gratitude in his eyes now, thankful for his words. What he would do next would surprise him more than anything.

"Can you be honest with me?" Puck jutted out.

"What do you mean?" he said, curiosity inkling in his voice.

Puck didn't respond to Finn's question with words, but stood up from his once lax position. He slowly moved around the tiled wall dividing the two of them; Finn didn't back away or protest but became suddenly nervous. Puck didn't abate his impulse but moved closer to Finn's damp, naked body. He saw all of him in that moment, soft and tall and strong; his heart began to beat quicker as his stomach swirled in his body. He was then finally right in front of Finn, looking up into his beautiful eyes, saying five short, quick words.

"Would you kiss me now?"

Finn didn't move, he didn't speak, but only looked into Puck's intense stare. Puck, after a moment of waiting, raised his hands, slowly placing them on Finn's chest, and leaned up, pressing his lips firmly against the other boy's.

Once again Finn did nothing but hold Puck's lips with his own gravity. He wanted to stay like that for a long time, fixed in that euphoric suspension beyond reality. Puck finally moved out of the embrace and began to search the boy's eyes as he lowered his hands from his chest. He looked for something, anything that was going through his mind. Finn's breathing was warm and savory as it rushed over his face. He was light-headed waiting for his reaction to the most insane thing he'd ever done. Finn did eventually speak though.

"Rachel…Quinn," he began, hesitant. Puck felt his hopes pour through his stomach and out his ass, dreading the sound of the two names he's just heard come from his mouth. Thankfully he still registered Finn's final words. "They never kissed me like that." Finn then quickly pressed his lips against Puck's and wrapped his bare arms around Puck's body. Puck held him around his sides and kissed him passionately back, feeling all his anticipation and once-lost hope swell inside him greater than ever before. The water still attached to Finn's body clung to Puck's dry t-shirt, bonding them tighter together. Puck wrapped his arms around Finn's back, gripping Finn's body and pressing his naked self closer to his clothed body.

"Oh ugh, Finn." The words huffed from Puck as Finn began to roughly kiss him along his neck.

"Take the shirt off," Finn said as he slipped his palms under Puck's damp shirt, feeling his abs and moving up his body. Together they shed his shirt and Finn began to explore Puck's body with his lips, tongue, and teeth. His dark skin was like chocolate the way Finn craved his chest and body. Puck looked over Finn's naked body as he worked and saw Finn get hard fast. He was decently hung earlier and was now very taut and firm. Overwhelmed by Finn's ravenous body, Puck raised him and pressed him against the shower wall beside the shower faucet. It was Puck's turn to explore.

Finn's body was vast and soft like a milky-white ocean. Puck caressed his slightly pointed nipples with his tongue and grazed them with his teeth as Finn rubbed his bare back. Finn's erection began to tap his thigh, still clothed, the more Finn pressed Puck's body close to his own. The chaffing sensation against Finn's head was thrilling and hot to him.

Puck was close to his abs when Finn gripped the waistband of Puck's jeans. "Take them off now," he grunted as he attached his hands to the button and zipper of his jeans. Puck looked up at Finn's ravenous eyes and grinned as he lowered his body slightly to move the jeans off himself and around his ankles. Puck saw Finn's long, full erection and teasingly licked his head before coming up to kiss Finn, now only in his white boxer briefs.

Finn physically shook at the teasing gesture and gripped Puck's sides, squeezing his strong, muscle-toned body. At first Puck didn't realize he was pressing himself to the boy against his efforts to push him down. Finally when he felt the firm hands at his sides noticeably continue to exert force he moved his head back from the kiss, confusion in his face. What he saw in return was absolute lust.

With one final push Finn collapsed Puck onto the wet, slippery tiled floor, laying him flat on his back down on the cold surface. Finn finally saw Puck's hard erection through the white boxer briefs, which were beginning to soak up the water still puddled on the floor, beginning to reveal his dark skin color through the soaked white fabric.

It immediately dawned on Puck his intentions. From his grounded view he saw Finn standing, Godly, over him, his cock twitching. He only kept his head raised from the floor, legs spread, waiting for Finn to join him on the slick surface.

Finn kneeled between Puck's spread legs and planted his hands on either side of his body, leaning in to kiss him. He feathered kissed along his jaw and licked the tip of his chin, brushed slightly with black stubble before targeting his dark, smooth nipples, kissing and sucking on them hungrily. Finn then peppered kisses down Puck's sternum and abs before pulling up the waistband of his underwear with his teeth, snapping it against Puck's body.

Puck twitched with arousal as he felt this and watched with anticipation Finn's mouth hover over his covered erection. Finn began to massage the cock in his mouth through the boxer briefs and grab Puck's covered sac with one of his hands, rubbing it tenderly.

Thrusting his cock, Puck gripped his ass with one hand and covered his face with his other arm, frustrated. "Geez you're killing me here!"

Finn lifted his mouth from the cock and slipped back the boxer briefs, Puck lifting up his body to let them slip over his ass, still covering his face with his forearm. The shorts were damp and clung to him, but finally Finn had Puck, completely naked and spread open for him. His cock twitched as a small sliver of precome began to ooze from the tip of Puck's head. Finn massaged his own member as he held Puck's and began to rub it slowly.

Puck didn't realize immediately that Finn had stopped his handjob, but continued to lay back in the heat of the moment. He then looked up after a while, bemused, and saw that Finn wasn't as overtly aroused as he was a moment ago. "Dude what's going on?" he asked, confused.

Finn spoke with a distant voice and glazed stare. Both of them naked on the wet floor of the showers, Puck's cock in his hand, Finn realized it was a bit late to ask questions, but he did anyways, and only one. "This isn't another hit for you is it?" he asked, sounding hurt, like he thought he already knew the answer. He swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to say what would really surprise Puck. "It isn't for me, Noah."

Puck looked at Finn in his vulnerable state surprised and speechless. Finn waited for Puck to answer and waited he did for a while. Puck really did like Finn, but was their honestly more hope for his crush on Finn Hudson than he initially anticipated? Finn clearly cared for him, even after what he had done in the past! The feelings he would get when he'd looked at Finn and what his heart told him was undeniable. Seeing him right now, the emotional attachment in his face, was something he never believed he would see from Finn concerning him!

Puck finally spoke after a long moment of silence. "I didn't think about it before…" he began, speaking delicately, like he never had with a girl before, "but now I know that this really isn't a meaningless…fling."

Still seeing hesitation in him, Puck raised himself from his laying position and sat on his knees. He then lightly rested his hands on Finn's sides and kissed him tenderly. After a second of this kissing, Finn began to kiss him back, possessed suddenly with a newly revived heat and passion. Puck quickly reciprocated by pushing Finn onto the slippery tile the way he'd been pushed earlier and began to rub his cock, tickling the tip of his head with his thumb. Finn tweaked with pleasure when his cock was finally being gripped and massaged, and when Puck took him in his mouth, Finn tightened his whole body.

After a short while of feeling Puck's mouth over his cock, Finn came suddenly without warning, shooting up into Puck's mouth. Surprised, Puck continued to rub his cock slightly while he chocked on the come in his throat. He'd never been with a guy in his life before let alone gave head _and_ swallowed; this was all very new to him. He loved it though, especially being with Finn.

Not thinking about his own erection still very much alive and aroused, Puck was surprised when his train of thought was broken by the caress of his cock again. "I know you want it," Finn said, still hot, slightly breathless. Puck repositioned himself, half laying down, and in about a minute he came all over himself and Finn's hand.

Laying down fully, coming down from his climax, Puck saw Finn sit next to him, his pasty white ass at eye level with him; he couldn't help but glance between it and Finn as Finn spoke.

"The bright side is that we're already in a shower to clean off," he said, mirthful.

It was the next thing they did intimately together, but the moment was calm and reserved.

"So what are you now?" Puck asked as he washed his stomach beside Finn.

"Bi," he said simply.

"How long have you known?"

"Honestly, a while. When Kurt came on to me and stuff…it was weird because it had been the first time I really had to confront these feelings. A lot of the reason why I didn't go for Kurt was because I was with Rachel…and because he really isn't my type, like at all," he said chuckling.

"I didn't know Kurt came on to you like that? I mean I sort of knew he had a crush on you, but I didn't know he confronted you," he said as he moved in front of Finn to rinse himself directly under the shower.

"Yeah he did, but that's in the past, and now that some time has passed and I've thought about everything…I see nothing wrong with _this_," he said as he hugged Puck from the back, holding him around his sides, kissing the nape of his neck.

Puck turned around and kissed him back, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him down, closer to him. After a moment he let go, arms still around his neck. "Wait what are you gonna do about Rachel, are you guys at all together? Were you planning to at all anyways?" he said anxiously.

Finn looked down into Puck's worried eyes and spoke calmly.

"Rachel never kissed me like that," he said, sealing the space between them with his lips, holding him in the water of the shower.


End file.
